


Pains&Kisses

by Staubrey4eva



Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AubreyAsALawler, F/F, Pregnancy, SoonToBeMothers, StacieAsADoctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Stacie and A Worried  Aubrey??</p><p>Enjoy<br/>--</p><p>Please feel Free to Comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pains&Kisses

****  
Stacie was trying not to show that she was in pain. She was just trying to get on with cooking dinner. She had pains in her stomach, she had been warned by the doctor that this would happen during the early stages of the pregnancy. She ran her fingers along her stomach. she leant against the counter. She didn’t hear the back door open. She didn’t hear Aubrey's soft footsteps across the floor. She filched when Aubrey arms came around her.  
“Baby.” Aubrey's voice was full of concern.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m fine Bree, I am.” Aubrey moved her hand down to where Stacie's hand was moving very slowly over her stomach. she put her hand over Stacie's.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yes,” Stacie suddenly whispered.

“Right come on and sit down.” Aubrey took her and let her sit in the kitchen nook as it was the closet and most comfortable place. Aubrey held her as Stacie sat there trying not to cry. The doctor had explained that she may be get some pain as some women did. But she hadn’t expected it. Aubrey took her in her arms and held her.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about baby,” Aubrey said holding her. rubbing her arms making sure she felt save.

“I was just trying to make dinner,”

“Hey,” Aubrey made Stacie look at her. “You can’t help being in pain. When you’re okay, I’ll get changed and I’ll make dinner.”

“That’s not fair Bree you’ve been at work all day.”

“So have you babe.”

“I’m not The one Who has to sit in a Court room all day.” Stacie said Aubrey smiled.

“Nah, only I get to wear the hot Suit.” She joked. Stacie smiled.

“I’ll never get to wear it.”

“It’s not a good look you know.” Aubrey said.

“It’s a sexy look have you looked at yourself.”

“Yes babe and it’s not good.” Aubrey laughing. She was trying to make Stacie forget about the pain.

“I think you look amazing.”

“Oh is this the reason you married me?” Aubrey asked, Stacie leant forward and kiss her.

"No I married you because you’re an amazing person, an amazing Wife, an going to be an amazing mother and more than anything you love me and I love you so much.”

“Wow,” Aubrey grinned. They kissed again, “Now you’re going to have a lay down. I’m going to get changed and cook us an awesome meal and you’re going to be okay,”

 


End file.
